


Damnation

by MentalBookShelf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalBookShelf/pseuds/MentalBookShelf
Summary: Jason thinks that, maybe just maybe, all of this happens for a reason. That he was destined to solve the puzzle that is the Son of Pluto. Is currently kinda abandon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [truce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400297) by [ohmygodwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy/pseuds/ohmygodwhy). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks that, maybe just maybe, all of this happens for a reason. That he was destined to solve the puzzle that is the Son of Pluto.

Jason doesn't know why he didn't expect this. He's not exactly known for being optimistic, but he didn't imagine it would go like this. Annabeth was wobbling on the chamber floor edging toward the gaping hole that a Fita made. He could hear Percy whispering words of comfort to her. Jason relaxes, commenting on how Annabeth did all of that with a broken ankle. Annabeth being Annabeth replies that only some out it was with a broken ankle. Jason smiles a bit shaking his head as he hears Percy praising Annabeth. 

The conversation suddenly gets dark as Nico di Angelo, the Son of Pluto, explains to Annabeth that they have to close the Doors of Death on both sides. The mortal side is in Epirus and the monsters side is in Tartarus. Jason could sense the fear in the air with just the mention of Tartarus.A loud ominous rasp comes from the chamber. Right then he knew that the Seven would be seven no more. 

Then, the Athena Parthenos, that damn statue that Annabeth risked her life for shifted just a bit.

Like dominos everything comes crashing down.

Jason hurries to stable the statue with Frank, but then he stops. Somehow realizing that isn't the real problem.He then hears the frantic screaming from Hazel to cut the spider silk from Annabeth's ankle, that is pulling her closer and closer to the abyss.

Percy and Annabeth hands are lock together and he knows if someone doesn't do anything now, then Percy and Annabeth are doomed. He thinks of when he first met Annabeth, how frantic she was to find her boyfriend. It would be a shame if Percy and her would go through this now that they have only been together for such a short amount of time.

For once in his life, he doesn't think, he isn't planing his every move. He doesn't think of the consequences for his actions, he doesn't think how it will affect anyone but Annabeth and Percy.

So he jumps over the side of the ship.

Somehow, he pulls Annabeth's legs over the chasm and whisks her into Percy arms.

"You're a life safer, Jason. I owe you one," Percy says with a hesitant smile.

Jason smiles back weakly as he sees Annabeth climb up the ladder to the rest of the crew. His smile faulters when the pull of the abyss is too much for him to handle. For a brief second he doesn't focus of the winds or grabbing Percy's outstretched hand and he falls.

 He hears the piercing screams of his friends and he finds that his hands are on a ledge, no more than the size of a foot. His hands are bleeding from trying to secure the Athena Parthenos earlier and he knows he won't be able to hold own for long. Suddenly, Nico di Angelo, the Son of Pluto he helped save just hours before, is above him. Nico appears out of nowhere his hand outstretched like Percy's were minutes earlier. 

His minds whirls because of the thought that Annabeth was in the same situation minutes earlier. (Minutes?) It seems like that happen hours ago but it couldn't have happen hours ago because he helped saved the Son of Pluto (Hades?) hours ago. And now that thin, frail boy he saved is now trying to save him? It doesn't make any sense.

He didn't even want to save the poor kid earlier because he didn't trust him. 

(Why didn't he trust him?)

 However, Nico didn't know that. The boy was innocent and he thinks he should have listened to Hazel before. His fingers almost slip from the ledge and his vision spins like a spiral. In the back of his mind he thinks that he may have a concussion. 

His eyes wander back to Nico di Angelo with his hands outstretched. Maybe-maybe Jason is just imagining this and he's really just in Tartarus dying.

"Do you trust me, Son of Jupiter," Nico di Angelo says with a firm tone, wiping away all the thoughts that this is a hallucination. 

Jason stretch his hand to meet Nico's and the only thing he's thinking about is how cold Nico's hands are. He isn't thinking about the screams from above. He isn't thinking about how strong the kid has to be or how tired Nico is, since he narrowly escaped death just hours before. He's only thinking about Nico's hands. 

Which isn't exactly a good thing when the ledge Jason was holding on crumbles. Jason hears a groan come from Nico as he bears the weight of Jason's body and his own. 

"Let go," Jason creeks out.  He really wouldn't like it if he was the reason the kid went though Tartarus twice. 

"No, thank you."

Jason has the audacity to chuckle in this situation of fear and uncertainly. It's a wonder how he finds humor in this situation. Nico definitely held up to his reputation of being a smart ass. The ledge Nico is holding onto is crumbling and Jason knows that they don't have much time. Blue eyes meet brown and they both nod, confirming that they are in this together.

"Percy? Remember how you said you 'owe me one' just a minutes ago," Jason pauses, taking a breath, "I need you to promise me that you'll get everyone safety to Epirus. You can do that, right? I belive in you."

Percy face is pale and he's shaking his head back and forth, his jet black hair whipping in the wind. 

"I-I swear on the River of Styx," Percy stumbles still shaking his head as if he doesn't belive this is happening, neither does Jason if he's being honest. 

A long sigh escapes from Nico's lips as he looks at Hazel. The strong and powerful girl looks defeated as she sees her brother and Jason dangling from the edge. For the first time in Jason's life he would describe Hazel as helpless.

"Hazel, you were the best sister I could ever ask for and I love you.I am- I'm so sorry I couldn't spend more time with you," Nico says probably grateful that he couldn't hear Hazel's sobs.

"Frank. I'm going to need you to keep her safe, not that she needs it but.. ," Nico trails off.

Frank being the soft-spoken, understanding guy he is, nods. 

"I promise, Nico."

Nico looks so tired and Jason can tell he is ready to let go but Jason asks him one question. 

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't wish this on my wost enemy."

And with that, Nico let go.

 

They are falling

 

They're falling

 

And falling

 

The free fall felt entirely different than Jason have ever experience. When he was falling on earth it was peaceful with the wind caressing his hair. However, this was anything but peaceful. Normally, when he fell he didn't feel so helpless or incapable of stopping the fall. When he tried to calm the wind around him, he was met with a migraine and the raging wind keep screaming.

Gravity felt different here (wherever here is) than it feels on earth. His bones feel like lead which shouldn't be possible. His eyes fall on Nico, who was above him. Jason open his mouth to say something, but there would be no point. Nico wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. 

Yet, still Jason wonders why would Nico save him. It didn't affect Nico if Jason fell or not. Nico shouldn't care if Jason died or not. He can't wrap his head around the mysterious Son of Pluto and most likely he never would, but Jason wants for some strange reason to get to know Nico a bit better. He wants to know why Hazel cares so much about Nico. He wants to know why he was so wrong about Nico di Angelo. 

He thinks that, maybe just maybe, all of this happens for a reason. That he was destined to solve the puzzle that is the Son of Pluto. If not, then he hoped the Fates was having a good time watching his ultimate demise. 

Jason eyes slowly fall as he stares at the riddle, wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason wakes up to the sound of screaming. He sees that Nico eyes are as wide as an owl's. Jason wants to tell Nico to shut up but then he realizes how dry his mouth is. He closes his mouth stopping his own screaming. 

"We're about to hit the ground soon unless you do something about that,"Nico remarks.

Jason turns his eyes to the muddy ground. Something in his minds clicks and he can bet he'll regret it as soon as his feet are on the ground. He slows himself down, spreading his arms and legs creating air resistance. He's right next to Nico and he gives him a warning.

"Hold on!"

Nico face that isn't covered by his hair scunches up in confusion. Jason pulls Nico in his arms, Nico head is on Jason's chest and they are so close. His heart can't help to beat a little faster. Then, with all his strength and will he tries to calm the wind. Slowly but surely they decelerate and descend steadily. They land on the ground in a bundle of limbs.

"Well, I guess that worked,"Jason  mumbles to himself. 

Nico quickly gets off of him and extends his hand, helping Jason up. Jason legs feel wobbly and he falls as soon as he gets up. Jason groans and his stomach lurches at the smell of the toxic air.

"Are you okay?", Nico asks in a soft voice.

"Yeah,"Jason says as he tilts his body and vomits of the muddy ground of Tartarus. 

He gags at the thought that they. are. in. Tartarus. Tears run down his face and his breathing gets more erratic and uncountable. They are really in Tartarus. They are in the most dangerous place in the world for a demigod to be. 

"Jason-Jason. I need you to calm down for a moment and be quiet. Okay?"

Jason nods, getting his breath to an even pace. He was puting them in jeopardy by making so much noise. He eyes find Nico, who's crouching next to Jason. The Son of Pluto was being so strong  even though this must be a nightmare to him. To come back to this place, he was living his nightmare just so Jason wouldn't have to do this alone. A tremendous wave of guilt overflows Jason.

"I'm so sorry, Nico. I am so so so sorry. You should of just let me go. You would of been safe and Hazel would of been so happy to spend more time with y-,"Jason rambles like a fool. 

"No", Nico interrupts as he shakes his head, "It was my choice to fall with you and as I said before I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. And you for gods sake aren't even close to my worst enemy," the Son of Pluto insisted. 

Jason is speechless, so he nods. He tries to get up, not wanting to rely on Nico but he falls once again.

"Here, let me help you."

Jason lets Nico help him up without an argument. Nico eyes are full of worry as Jason stumbles about getting use to the ground below him. Jason does his hardest to make his steps unwavering, hating to be depended on anyone. Nico studies him for a second longer and then turns away.

"Tartarus is home to everything that wants to kill us," Nico states like it is a causal fact.

"Keep up your guard. Don't ever turn your back and most importantly. Trust me."

Jason turns to the mysterious and powerful Son of Pluto. Their eyes meet. Jason unsheathes his sword and Nico does the same and they stroll through the home of their worst enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published work of fanfiction. Please comment and leave kudos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Jason was so close to seeing the real Nico di Angelo it hurts.

Jason is facing the dark reality that he currently in hell. He's walking side by side with Nico and he is trying to wrap his head around the fact that they are in Tartarus. Jason wants to talk about it, but he decides that isn't a good idea. When he looks at Nico in the eyes he sees how scared he is. He bets if he threw a rock that Nico would swing his sword and try to slash it. Despite Nico's fear he walks with power, as if he's daring anyone to fight him.

As they walk across the cavern he wonders if they are really getting anywhere but he doesn't ask because Nico walks with such determination. He sizes Nico up for the first time and he sees how small he is, he sees how thin he is and how unhealthy the kid must be. 

Kid. Nico di Angelo couldn't be older than fourteen, but here he is, in literal hell. Now that Jason was thinking about it, he just turned sixteen. He's no more than a kid himself. It's unbelievable that he is only two years older than Nico. Jason should be getting a car or be on a date but he isn't, instead he is saving the world from a giant earth mother. 

If he was anyone else he would be complaining but the wolves and Lupa didn't raise him that way. He was raised to be a perfect roman soldier, sometimes he wishes he wasn't raised that way. Even with demigods he was unusual, he knew he should be proud to be a praetor (does he even deserve that titled anymore?) It seemed like Percy took that away from him. He should be mad about that or jealous, he isn't. (Why isn't he?) He's relieved, to be honest.

Suddenly, Nico stops and Jason almost falls and trip on a rock because he isn't used to standing still on the uneven ground.

"What are you doi-," Jason says before he is cut off by Nico shushing.

Nico pulls him to the nearest boulder.

"What are we hiding from?"

Jason doesn't get a response.

Jason leans on the rock, trying to get his breathing under control and stop his left hand from trembling. In contrast, Nico is eerily quiet. They shouldn't be here, yet here they are. He doesn't think that the gods realize that teenagers shouldn't carry the world on their shoulders (or maybe they just don't care). The gods use them like pawns in a game of chess. It doesn't matter how many are sacrificed as long as the king is protected. 

For the first time in his life, Jason is bitter toward the gods, and he understands why demigods betray them.

The loud screeches snatch Jason from his thoughts.

"I'm going to count to three," Nico says quietly like a mouse.

Jason has his hand on his sword, ready to pounce like a predator hunting his prey, but Jason isn't confused he knows that he is not the predator, he is the prey.

"One."

Jason noticed how Nico tenses up, getting ready for the battle that is ahead.

"Two."

It just dawns on Jason that they are both children of The Big Three. It was unlikely for them to survive to be teenagers in the world above and it is highly unlikely that would get out of Tartarus alive and relatively unharmed.

"Three."

Jason's fear melts and he turns back to his old persona, the fearless roman soldier. He walks away from the rock and faces the monster. The monster is half woman and half spider. Arachne, Jason mind supplies him. She was a weaver and she boasted that she was better than Athena. Athena and Arachne had a competition about who was the best weaver. Jason couldn't remember who won, but at the end of the competition, Athena turned Arachne into the first spider.

He swings his sword at the large spider and misses. Arachne turns around and launches at him. Luckily for Jason Nico is behind him so Nico pulls him out of Arachne way. 

"You should let me kill you. Who knows who will find you here? Trust me when I say that there are worst monsters than me," Arachne says in a raspy voice. 

Jason swings again, this time hitting Arachne and she howls in pain.

"Do you forget, son of Jupiter, that your father can not protect you here. He will not save you here, in fact, you being his son will make your death quite painful."

Jason makes the final slice and she is turned to gold dust. 

"We should go," Nico says, "I have no idea how long it takes for a monster to regenerate here and I hope I never find out."

Nico walks away from the pile of dust that used to be the large spider and Jason jogs to catch up with Nico. He treads through the harsh terrain slowly. Each time he picks up his feet to walk it felt harder and harder. It was obvious that Nico was experiencing this as well because Nico fast pace slowed.

"We should rest," Jason suggests because he is sure that Nico would push himself to his breaking point if Jason wasn't here.

Jason sits down behind another boulder that litters the ground of Tarturus and Nico joins him. Jason watches Nico as he closes his eyes and tilts his head on the slick boulder. 

"After we rest, we need to go to Phlegethon. It will let us gain our strength back since Tarturus is killing us," Nico says and Jason can feel how tired Nico must be.

"The Phlegethon?"

" In English it means fire-flaming. It's a river that's made of fire. Somehow, it keeps monsters alive."

"And you think that it will also work on demigods because?" Jason says skeptically.

"I drunk from it before".

Jason is speechless for a moment.

" How did you know that it would work the first time?"

"I didn't. My father once called it the River of Healing a long time ago, I think," Nico admits.

"So, you based it all of something your father may or may not said a long time ago".

"Yes", Nico eyebrow arches, "Do you have a problem with that?".

"No. Not at all. I was under the impression that Percy was the risky one, not you," Jason says with a chuckle.

Nico's face merges in a smile and then quickly smooths out. He turns on his side. Jason frowns. What did he say to him that would make Nico want to ignore him? All he did was laugh. Surely, Nico wasn't mad because of that.

Suddenly, he hears a noise and he jumps with hand on his sword. He hears the noise again and he realizes that it is just Nico snoring because he fell asleep. A small smile appears on Jason's face and he doesn't know if it is because Nico got some well- deserved sleep or because he knows that Nico wasn't ignoring him (probably both). Jason is oddly glad that Nico seems to not hate him, maybe because Tartarus would be a little more bearable with someone who you are comfortable with.

For some reason, Jason didn't have a problem with falling asleep, probably because he is too scared to. He sits behinds the rock watching for monsters, thinking that it would be wise to have one of them awake in case a monster would come and attack them. To pass the time he wonders how Nico can fall asleep in this hell. Jason is too scared to even close his eyes for more than a minute, he's sure that Nico is scared too but he hides it well. Jason understands why he hides his fear, he used to do the same thing when he was praetor in New Rome. He finally learned that it is was okay to show fear when he went to Camp Half-Blood. 

He wonders if he can get Nico to understand that it is okay to show emotions. He knows that many people, even most of the seven, think that he is too straitlaced, too perfect. Jason thinks back to when he was Camp predator and he had to be was everyone expected him to be as a son of Jupiter. He had to be strong, fearless, a confident leader but he was none of these things. He has horrible nightmares that leave he awake for hours, and he constantly questions every decision he makes. To make up for his flaws Jason just pretended, he pretended to be the person that all of New Rome thought he was. It worked for everyone, except Reyna. Reyna friendship was a break for him, a time for him to take off his mask. Sometimes, he wonders if Juno didn't switch him with Percy that something might have brewed between them.

As he dives in his memories he remembers Nico. He just showed up one day claiming that he was that he was a son of Pluto and that he was sent to Camp Jupiter as the Ambassador of Pluto. The boy soon becomes a member of the senate. Everyone seemed to avoid Nico, stating that he was a bad omen, but the kid didn't mind as he was always alone until he met Hazel. Apparently, to the Romans, all children of The Big Three were a bad sign, except Jupiter (Jason wonders if they thought that he was a bad omen at first). Everyone, including Jason, suspected that Nico was hiding something but no one could of guess that it was that the greeks had their camp right across the country. He didn't understand why Nico didn't tell anyone about the other camp (and maybe Jason will never understand). 

A soft groan reaches his ears and he turns to see Nico waking up from the long nap. Jason stretches as he gets up from behind the rock. Nico yawns and Jason offers his hand to him and Nico takes it. For some Jason recognizes it as a big accomplishment. 

"Do you know where we should be going?" Jason asks.

"Going?", Nico says looking confused.

"The Phelegthon."

"We need to go there", Nico says pointing to a cliff around a mile in a half away that has a steep drop.

Jason nods and starts walking. Jason manages to start a small conversation with Nico, talking about what they were going to do after they reach the river of fire. It was slightly reassuring that knowing that Nico had done this before and that he knew where he was going. If Jason was leading they would be wondering around in circles.

They reach the ledge of the cliff and Jason didn't see a way they could get from where they are, to the bottom where the river is safety. However, Nico didn't appear to really care about their safety, he just cared about getting down the cliff. He didn't doubt that when Nico was dedicated to something that he would do anything to complete his goal, but it was up to Jason to get Nico to consider his safety.

"Slow down," Jason says as he puts his arm in front of the edge to stop Nico from climbing down, "We need a plan to get down safely. There's no point of going to a healing river if you break your ankle in the process".

"Do you have any bright ideas?"

Jason frowns trying to think of an idea. He is staring at Nico when he thinks of the idea. 

"Your belt!"

"What about my belt?"

"It's a chain so we can tie it to mine and use it as a makeshift rope."

Nico stares at him skeptically, "You realize that will be around 5 feet long. The drop is well over 5 times that."

Jason sighs.

"We could always try to use the ledge to climb down," Nico suggests.

Jason walks to the ledge and Nico is right behind him. They shuffle down the small footway and Jason makes the mistake of looking down. Jason could feel the heat of the river and it was worst than any Californian summer he had ever experience. Even though it was impossible he could feel himself getting a sunburn. He keeps on moving along the ledge as he thinks about falling. He is well aware that it is never the fall that kills you, it's the landing. Finally, they get off the crumbling ledge. Jason stares at the river of fire, not really understanding how they could drink from it.

Nico kneels by the river bank and didn't hesitate to drink from the river. Nico lifts his head and begins to cough. 

"Nico! Nico, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nico croaks out.

Jason builds up the guts as he cups his hands together and dives them into the river. He takes a gulp from his hands and he isn't even thinking about his burning hands. Instead, he's thinking about how can get himself to breathe again. He coughs over and over again, trying to clear his throat from the heat, but finding that he is unable to. His throat is raw and dry and he is unable to talk for a few minutes.

"Do you feel better or stronger?"

Jason nods, it was amazing how the river worked so fast. He didn't feel as good as he would of if he was on the mortal side but he definitely felt better than before.

"Do you want to rest a little while longer? It can be overwhelming the first time."

Jason takes some deep breaths. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He turns his head away from the river and looks at Nico's face and he sees a worried expression. Then, the expression is gone and a neutral expression has taken its place. Sometimes, Jason was so close to seeing the real Nico di Angelo it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!! I started this around the holliday season which wasn't a good idea. However, I should be updating regularly now. I plan to update on Mondays, but I won't update this Monday. Instead, I'll update next Monday. Then, I'll start a schedule.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Wow, I love how I lie.


End file.
